Kibapon
Kibapon Kibapons are the Patapon army's cavalry unit. Equipped with horses (warhorses and, for a certain class, shield, in Patapon 3) and halberds (as well as spears in Patapon 3), Kibapons deal heavy damage and knockback enemy troops. While normally useless, their speed and knockback greatly increases in Fever Mode. A full Kibapon squad consists of 3 Kibapons. "Kiba" (騎馬) means "horse-rider" in Japanese. Kibapons have bad resistance against heavy units like Dekaton. Kibapons are weak when they are not in fever mode. Using the ChakaChaka song, they'll ready their lances in front of the whole squad in Fever and with shielding help by Tatepons, that tactic is both defensive and offensive. Kibapon are made for speed, with them having the highest mobility amongst other units, making them as Pyopyo is better instead of Fumya. Since doing so, Kibapon can always attack the enemy much earlier(and/or even faster than projectiles and magic). As for Fumya, their speed is still good, but they need to reverse and charges again and again which can mess up their attack rthym. Description The Kibapons go riding valiantly into battle on horseb ack, who withdraw after dealing hits. Their defense goes up during Fever and they can deal consecutive damage to any enemy they touch. They are extremely weak when not in Fever, but it's easy to get dependent on them. They're one of the best damage dealers of the Patapon army, with strong equipment, and when used correctly. While having defensive issues in some cases, Kibapons can help you gather weapons that you probably would want that could help you later on in the game; they will still march onwards whilst attacking even without an enemy on sight. This advantage is really useful in resource gathering boss missions. Acquisition Patapon Kibapons will be available after defeating Zaknel in the Deplorable Desert and retrieving Kibapon's Memory. They are created by using Stones and Ores. Patapon 2 To unlock the Kibapon in the new Evolution Map, you have to evolve a Yaripon into a Pyopyo. This is the easiest to get, as the option to evolve into a Pyopyo is already unlocked. They are created with Bones and Wood. Later, you will need Hides and Stones to improve their levels. Patapon 3 There are two Kibapon Classes in Patapon 3, Kibadda and Pyokorider. To unlock Kibadda, you need to level Yarida to level 3. To unlock Pyokorider, you need to level Kibadda to level 8. Abilities Fever In Fever mode, Kibapons become fast and strong, performing strong charges into the enemy lines for impressive knockback. While dashing in fever mode, the Kibapons also gain immunity to most damage, they can push back front-line units. They charge even if there are no enemies around, making them useful for picking up items and Ka-ching. ChakaChaka The Kibapons charge at enemies within a short range. PonChaka~PonPon If used while not in Fever, Kibapons will do the same charge as in Fever mode. If used while in Fever, however, Kibapons will stay at the extent of their charge after attacking. When the attack song is used again, they will immediately begin charging again from that point, dealing maximum damage before going back again. Hero Modes Patapon 2 The Destroyer: The Kibapon Hero will charge forward with a purple aura, and attempt to destroy anything in its path. Patapon 3 Kibadda Mad Charge: Same as The Hero mode in Patapon 2 The Destroyer, Kibadda will charge forward, scores many hits, moves back before charging forward again. Pyokorider Illusion: Creates a doppelganger of himself that will rush forward to attack and obtain items, while the real Uberhero stays safely at the rear. Legend "This mighty warrior once parted the seas in a frenzied charge." Computer and Komu Kibapons *'Spiderton:' A Kibaton General of the Zigotons. *'Silba:' "He appears on horseback, riding where none dare tread! His form must be that of a true warrior!" *'Ladodon:' "Clad in crimson, he shouts, when you see them, strike! Strike! Don't look away, strike! Strike! I don't care who I'm facing, just strike!!!" *'Magmag:' "A long-serving hero with strong magic to freeze enemies. He's an aggressive attacker, contrary to what his cute name would suggest." Trivia *Kibapons are the only advanced units which can wear helms as a normal unit, as Dekapons and Megapons can't wear helms no matter what. *In the selection room before going out on a mission, Kibapons are holding the horse with their left hand, and the halberd is floating in mid-air. *Kibapons and Toripons are the only units that rides an animal. *Kibapons always look at their front, unlike other units who look at the screen (look at you) when idle or when marching. *In the second and third game, Kibapons charging animation is like other units, but in the first game, their horses jump on place when charging. *In Patapon 3, Kibadda gained shield, but Pyokorider remains shieldless like Kibapons in Patapon 1-2, although Patapon 3 credits sequence suggests that Pyokoriders were also going to be able to use shields. *In Patapon 2, Kibapon will charge continuously during Hero Mode, while in Patapon 3, Kibadda will charge between intervals. es:Kibapon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Yarida-Based Category:Units